


Encounters

by Cialline



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asshole Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Poor Dipper, Post-Canon, Recovery, Sad Dipper Pines, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cialline/pseuds/Cialline
Summary: As the years go passing by, the small city of Gravity falls went quieter than ever. The wounds in space and time closed themselves with the disapearance of Bill cipher, and everyone went on with their lives.It has now been 5 years since weirdmaggedon, and Dipper pines is a wreck.How can you live on a happy life, go to school everyday when you know something amazing and gigantic is only a portal away?And how can depression pills help when what you actually need is chaos and destruction to deal with?
Why did the former triangle choose to avoid running over a depressive child? And how it changed both of the being's fate.Can Dipper Pines, the little kid that saved everyone from death, actually wish for the world's destruction?And can Bill Cipher actually feel lonely and wish for companionship over killing?
In wich Dipper pines is bored, and Bill cipher is lonely. The encounter of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. It won't be the best, most likely due to the fact that english is not my mother tongue, but also because it is my first ever fanfic.  
> I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Kudos and comments won't be only appreciated, they will make my day.

-Δ-

Dipper raised his hand before stopping straight, the knife only a inch away from his chest. He felt guilty to end it all, for mabel was on her own now, for grunkle stan to be privated from his only nephew by his side now that mabel was gone to the art high school she always wanted to attend. He looked a bit closer on the rim of the shiny blade, and put it down. He could not end it like that, he wasn't brave enough.  
  
As he stood up, blood covered the remainings of his bed, leftovers from the scars that were now covering both his forearms. The child sighed, for now he was no longer a child. Yet he liked to think he was still, somewhat, young. Adult life crashed over him over the last years slowly yet too quickly for him to handle. With grunkle stan in a wheelchair, he now had to take care of the mystery shack, in an attempt to pay for the bills, the food, and mabel's school. It was no easy task as Wendy left earlier in the year to follow Robbie. Altough the man had grown up to be a close friend to her, he was no longer as a fool in love of the girl.  
  
Funny enough, Dipper could now count on him as a friend, altough he still expected Robbie to turn back to his older self and make fun of his birthmark, or whatever he could get a hand on that would get Dipper in an embarassing situation.  
  
He processed to clean off the dirty sheets that were covering his bed and a bit of the ground. He could definitely be more careful next time, this was a pain to clean up and he didn't want Grunkle stan to discover any part of his mental illness. He always smiled in front of everyone, weither it was at the shack, at school, or with his "friends". He had many of those, but he didn't know if he could call them such things as he never told them anything about he really felt.  
  
Of course he had not felt that way forever. Back in the day, when his supernatural journey has only begun, when Mabel and him were united against the dark side of Gravity falls, he felt lively. When they went back to piedmont, life went quieter, with no monsters, nor legends to keep them awake at night, nothing for him to be excited about. Sure, the others kids were excited by many things, weither it be football, tv shows, girls, etc. How can you be excited by a new episode of a show when you actually lived cooler adventures than any kind of tv show could tell? Dipper would tell you that you can't. If it weren't for Mabel, Grunkle stan or Ford, he would have ended it a long time ago. But every time, blame that on family, or on his cowardise, he couldn't go on. Sure, he'd harmed himself plenty of times, his arms could tell. Even enough to be brought in hospital in emergency, but never enough to be freed of the boring life he now lived.  
  
Waddles came in screaming, fortunately enough Dipper hurried to cover the whole mess he's made before seeing his uncle Stanford rush in and grabbing the poor pig before it's arms. Probably the pet would have escaped bathing once again, wich became a habit for Stanford to run after the animal almost every week. He almost never successfully bathed the pet pig, and the animal eventually always found a way to escape, weither it was clean of any mud or not.  
  
Dipper laughed a little, then coughed, scared the laugh would seem false. He eventually coughed so frequently that the stans came to ask if Dipper required any kind of medical assistance, that he was possibly ill or something.  
  
Dipper always refused, knowing that the coughing was simply a part of acting.  
  
"You're insane, kid. Stanford said in his usual hoarse voice. How can you laugh at an old man chasing it's pig? I'm hurt all over from this pig's attempts at escaping."  
  
Dipper sat back on the bed, looking amused. It'd almost look like he was having fun, or at least, Dipper hoped so.  
  
"Sorry uncle Ford, but from my point of view, it only looks like an old man is beaten up by a pig. Pretty funny in my opinion!"  
  
Ford aged pretty quickly with the last years, he'd almost look like Stanley now. A bit grumpy, not always enthusiastic as he used to be. He became his old self every now and then, mostly when he told Dipper of the many supernatural encounters he came across over the last years. In gravity falls, there was no more supernatural things to care about. With the weirdmaggedon, the vulnerability in space and time closed itself, and almost all the creatures and supernatural beings ended up escaping before it closed. Sure, there was a gnome or two running around now and then, but nothing "amazing". If Dipper didn't have much luck finding them, however, Ford came across amazing facts when he travelled. Dipper wished he would eventually come along but Ford never proposed, thinking it was much more dangerous than what dipper had ever experienced. Maybe if he knew that Dipper didn't care much about his life, he would let him at least once... But no, he couldn't tell him. They'd get him on pills or something and that was definitely not the life dipper wanted.  
  
What he wanted, was the world to become insane again. Was that too much to ask? Probably. He wished nobody to die, but a bit of danger can't hurt no one, can it?  
  
Stanford exited the room with his trophy animal oinking like it was being killed. Dipper was sure he could hear the old man laughing, wich was quite rare nowadays.  
  
His arms, covered by the bed cover, broke free and he looked quietly at the blood mess that was coloring his skin. He sighed. That was no use, yet he kept harming himself. If only he could use his blood to do something exciting again… He stood on his feets and walked across the room to the mirror. He displayed a look of disgust as he saw his reflection in the mirror.  
  
The man before him had unkempt hair, as he did not care anymore for it. What’s the use after all? That’s not like there were a lot of tourists by the end of summer and Mabel didn’t even come back this summer. Knowing Mabel, she’d probably do a surprise appearance in a big cardboard box, full of glitter. No one knew how she’d get in the box in the first place but she’d do that every single year, and jump out of it, almost coughing glitter from having it fly in the box and eventually stuff her mouth. She liked glitter, but this was taken a bit too far. Dipper grinned a bit thinking about those memories. Even after he lost his joyful behaviour she was still so close to him. She was probably her best and only real friend. To her, he came true, of course he didn’t tell her that life has no meaning, that he wanted more than anything to end it, but it’s not lying if you’re just omitting some facts, right?  
  
He lifted his arm above his hair to sway it back. the eyes of the reflection didn’t look like his used to. They were devoid of any hope, dull, and always carried bags under them. He didn’t sleep much, sure, but those were there for much more than insomnia. Dipper worried too much, that’d explain the lips biting, living his mouth full of cracks, and the bitten fingernails, broke at some parts. If he cared a bit more about his overall look, he’d probably be what the girls call “cute”. For sure he used to look nice, handsome even, and you could clearly see even in his state he was not ugly but… You wouldn’t approach a guy wich such state of mind and clothed that way. Dipper sighed, and before him was no more an healthy, joyful child that wanted to go on adventures. Only a worn out grown-up man, that was even too tired to cry. And that was true, Dipper pines was tired… Oh so tired… But going to sleep would be no use. Each day he’d wake up more and more tired than the day before, no matter how many hours he had slept, no matter if the bed was comfy or hard.

 

It was friday, two days later, that Dipper tried to harm himself again. He had no use for knives anymore, he wanted a more permanent issue to his suffering and this was just the day. He would turn 18 by the beginning of the next day, if only he'd had survived by then.  
  
He did not think much when he stepped in front of a sparkling (obviously new) black mustang. He did not even notice that instead of the average tiny horse that decorated the head of the mustang cars, there was a shiny, small golden triangle. That, he did not see. Or he would have stepped back, that's for sure... He wanted to end his life, and by stepping before the car, he definitely did... To begin a new one.  
  
The young boy ran before it, but the shock never came. Light flooded over him as he opened his eyelids. He expected darkness, but instead, the face of a stranger looked upon him. A face that he seemed to recognize a bit too well, but he couldn't say where he knew the man from.  
  
The man, that would have probably aged about 23, Dipper guessed, wore an eye patch over his right eye. It was somewhat triangular, and gave the man a mercenary look, or was that because of the soulless smirk on the man's face? He definitely didn't look like the nicest person alive, more like a plotting vilain that you would encounter in a movie or a book. He seemed to smile, wich was quite out of place as he was probably the driver of the car that almost hit Dipper. His hair was somewhat windswept, or was that intended? It was a blond color, almost golden, but Dipper could spot a few black patches under it, he didn't know where they started however, seeing how it was not kept in place. It was obviously nicely cut by the temples and running shorter on the back. The man started to speak, wich ended Dipper's toughts.  
  
"Well, well, well, kid, you could have died there!" The stranger said, discovering an honeyed, appealing voice." And if you didn't guess, that is kind of a permanent issue. No coming back!"  
  
Now the smirk turned in a grin. "Well thanks for that" Dipper spitted."That was the point."  
  
He could not help but feel like he knew the man for a long time. For all he knew the man could have been someone just wanting to help, but Dipper did not feel it that way. Altough the man before him was nothing but handsome and charming, the smirk that painted his face told otherwise. He meant no good to Dipper.  
  
The driver sighed. He helped the younger boy up by giving his arm, and altough Dipper didn't want to take it, he tought it wouldn't be very good for his social phobia to stay in the crowding of people gathered around the scene, some even filming or taking pictures. What use would that be? He quickly got to his feets, helped by the man. Once they were both standing, looking in each other's eyes, Dipper noticed that the guy before him was a bit taller than him, wearing a tailored suit, under wich he could see a yellow shirt. Altough the man looked fancy, who wore yellow shirts nowadays? It almost helped to paint a smile on dipper's face. But he didn't leave his guard down. Something was telling him the man was definitely not reliable. The young man thought he noticed a bit of blood under the black bowtie that the man wore, but he didn't pay attention about it.  
  
"I'm B... William." The man seemed to think about it a while, wich was weird. How could one another forget his name? Did he lie? Dipper could definitely use some help with his paranoia. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon.  
  
He proposed Dipper a handshake, but Dipper was left with some terrible memories of hand shaking since the weirdmageddon summer, so he didn't buy it.  
  
"Huh... Not much of a people person, are you? I can't blame you, kid. You never know who you're shaking the hand from." He smirked once more, and Dipper gulped.  
  
"Well, I won't thank you for that after all. Did you really think I accidentally run in front of you?" Dipper sighed once more.  
  
"Calm down, kid. I'm pretty sure my insurance wouldn't agree with me running over childrens. Plus you could have been. For all I know, you meatsacks are a disaster at keeping healthy and making sure you're out of danger. I'm still wondering how some of you come to live over a hundred years."  
  
Dipper turned heels and left the scene. It was no use arguing with an idiot that tought he was better than most humans.  
  
When the young male hurried back to the shack later in the day, he found himself unable to focus on his homeworks. Altough it was his birthday, it was still very early in the day and he still had to take care of his life first before having fun, wich he probably woulnd't have, seeing how bad he felt about his life. What's the matter in doing homeworks after all, if you don't plan on graduating and if your only hope is to have your life ended as soon as possible? None. The only happiness Dipper felt, it was when he could put everything aside, when Mabel visited him and his great uncles, wich would probably become happening later today, seeing how they'd both turn 18 today. Mabel tought it was the best day of her life (well basically like any day to mabel) and Dipper tought this was the worst. What a pair they were! They used to be both so happy about everything (Mabel was the joyful, cheerful one, and himself was the quiet yet always happy to discover new things) but it was no longer. The mystery twins were now living their life on their own, and besides phone calls, a visit once in a while, they weren't the best of friends anymore. Dipper sighed then fell back on his desk, chewing stressfully a black ink pen that already wore biting marks all over it. He turned on the radio, hoping to get a glimpse of hope and joy, as he couldn't show his "bad (every)day face" to his older sister. "Bullet" from Hollywood undead started to play. Great. This was definitely what he needed.  
  
My legs are dangling off the edge-  
  
"Oh, I wish." he tought, maybe did he say it loudly, but he didn't care.  
  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again...  
  
"And I'm gone, gone, gone" Now the man was singing aloud, not caring if he'd wake up Stanley that probably snored deeply two stories below. Stan would probably only tell him to keep quiet and not care about the lyrics that he actually sang. Ford was always the toughtful one, and he'd definitely ask him what was wrong, but he wasn't here and Stan wasn't smart enough to think of that. Don't get me wrong, he tought. Stan is very smart. But he just does not think past his nose sometimes. He only uses his intelligence when it's needed. What a shame.  
  
That's enough dark toughts for today, did Dipper think when he slided the button of the radio to attempt a mood change by putting one one of Mabel's favorite song, hopefully. He knew that even tough she grew out of liking those old boys bands there was one she still liked and that happened to be pretty popular on that one channel. It made her remember of the old times, did she say. When they were united against the dark side of gravity falls. She always whispered when she'd say that, like it was one big secret, yet the whole town was there and most of them remembered quite well what happened. All this gossip never came to the other towns, and when it did, people only tought that gravity fall's people were insane. He knew too well, as he went in a school outside town. That one particular highly rated school, where everyone tought he was happy to be, where he wore that not-so-genuine shit-eating grin whenever someone talked. Most people would always say he was indeed Mabel's twin when he did, but he eventually always got to escape to run in the library. Reading books made him alive. Books of supernatural, that is. Let alone those speaking of demons and things he actually encountered. Oh, what a shame, the young male tought. What a shame I can't meet some anymore. Not that he wished anyone's death or another weirdmageddon... Or did he? Should he feel bad about this? Oh, whatever.  
  
The drill of the door bell rang across the whole shack. God he didn't like this sound. He hurried to the door and faked yet another smile.  
  
When the door opened, before him, was a young girl he loved deeply. Her brown hair flowed down her shoulders, only stopped by a thin pink headband. Bright hazelnut eyes looking upon him, in a warm embrace. How could eyes even do that? Sure, he's got the same ones, but his just feel dead and bored. Hers were full of life and hapiness.  
  
He was welcomed to confettis and a familiar yell of his favorite girl, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIP DOP! WE'RE ADULTS NOW!"  
  
He ran to her and hugged her tight before she could even attempt to. The only sunshine he'd see today. No matter the weather. This was no other than Mabel Pines, his older twin.  
  
"Got'cha!" he whispered to her ear. "You won't be the hugger today!"  
  
He retrieved his arms before patting her weirdly, wich she gladly returned. "Pat, pat" did they say in unisson.  
  
The awkward sibbling hug became warmer and warmer as time slidded, before they needed to pull appart. They didn't see each other much, most possibly due to Mabel being so far away. Yet everytime they did show how badly they missed each other.  
  
Stanley opened the door behind Dipper and waved a hello. He stayed behind, as getting his wheelchair outside the house was always a pain to do, mostly due to the stairs. He didn't want to install something easier as 'it was expensive, what do you think, kid? That's I'm some rich disabled person?'.  
  
"How much did you pay that bus ticket? I'm sure you don't need me to pay it back, do you?" Did he say frankly in his sore voice.  
  
People could think he was yet another grumpy old guy that didn't care about her at all, but she knew better. That was his way to tell : Welcome back Mabel, I'm glad you're here with you, but I'm gonna hide it all behind this grumpy face and keep my money pride along! because I'm a grumpy grunkle that snore and stinks! Okay, she might have made that part up, but Stan was happy to see her, and she could see it. That's all that mattered.  
  
"Oh, grunkle stan!" She dismissed. "I sure missed that grumpiness!" She threw glitter at both her uncle and her brother, and both coughed, probably from swallowing accidentally a pinch of glitter. They sure didn't miss the glitters all over. It was a pain to clean up, and, of course, eat, when it was on the food. It was not always edible, sadly...  
  
"Cm'ere, girl. Happy birthday sweetie." He whispered.  
  
Stanley gestured to her to put her stuff down the hall, and Dipper knew he'd better help him get his coat on the coat hanger, wich he did. Of course they would head to Greasy's now. Lazy Susan made the best pancakes, even better than their mother. Plus she'd always put the extra sprinkles a 'party girl' deserved (Mabel's quote!). Dipper liked it too, it reminded him of 'the summer' when everything happened. Stanley couldn't say he was unhappy about the choice of the place, it wasn't that expensive. Of course at first he was quite uneasy around Lazy Susan, but with time they grew closer to something you'd call friends, over acquaintance. When Dipper wasn't here, for one reason or another, she would come and see if everything was okay for his grunkle stan. Being disabled, he needed to have someone by his side, or maybe he didn't, but he appreciated it. Altough of course he'd never say it loudly, but both the twins knew the old man could not be left alone. Stanford was always hanging around once and then, but he would eventually go on adventures. Once he made robotic legs to help Stanley walk and run, but it had to be on charge for at least a few weeks to be able to be used for 24 hours. Stanford was working on it, to make the powering less hungry of electricity. The day went on great. They ate, Mabel cheered them up whenever she could see her brother slip into sadness, and Stanford was quite happy to be reunited with both of his grandnephew. In that moment, he felt a bit of nostalgia. He had never been a great man, but he wasn't anymore half of the man he was. But now was not a time for crying over the past, and he went on and on about the customers from whom he 'sold stuff at an incredible price' (read : stole hundred of bucks for no reasons). Then it was time to head back to the shack, and so they did. Mabel couldn't calm down as they approached the shack. She was bouncin everywhere, hugged a random cat that eventually meowed to death before she put it down, and Dipper smiled at her all the way through. He knew he probably didn't look genuine, but she deserved the best birthday, and he knew better than to try making it perfect. What she needed, was her grunkle, and her twin brother. Of course, she would probably whine about not being able to put a party up this year, but he'll make it up to her later in the year.  
  
Dipper pulled her in and her bags. She hummed, following closely, beaming as she always was. She probably took a hundred colorful sweaters along, like the one that she wore. It was pink (what a surprise) with what looked like a kitten, but it was covered in glittery fabric and Dipper couldn't quite tell if it was indeed a cute animal or something different. He didn't point it out, as he knew Mabel would show all of her sweater and explain them later on, much to his sadness. She never grew out of her knitting and sewing habit, wich of course got her to be bullied a bit when she first came to her art school, but she eventually became popular (Dipper didn't know what witchcraft she used tough) and friends with most, that including the bullies that used to give her a hard time. Mabel was always so kind and forgiving, always moving on like all that happened was nothing. He wished he could do such a thing as well. Mabel scurried to their old bedroom (wich was now Dipper's) and fell on the only bed. They removed the second one and put it in another room, for Stanford to sleep on when he was at the shack. Soos did have the main bed room, as he was now the owner of the shack, but both dipper and mabel's uncles had their room. Dipper eventually got a new double bed, that was quite big. And Mabel, when she crashed down the house, usually came with so many blankets and pillows that she could make a bed out of them, that was even comfier than a regular bed. Dipper didn't know if she indeed use her pillow fort as a bed back at where she slept or if she had a regular bed, and he never got to ask.  
  
Mabel didn't wait for Dipper to unpack her stuff to start whining. A joyful whining tough.  
  
"Oh, and, dip-dop! I met that one guy and he's so cuteeee!" She said, running around like she has had liters of Mabel Juice. "Any luck your way? Do you have a giiiiirlfriend?"  
  
"No Mabel, I don't want any." He sighed yet again.  
  
"Oooh! Dippin' dots, are you gay?" She tried to stay serious, but you could clearly see her lips were lit by a crooked grin.  
  
"Hell no! No, I mean, I don't want any kind of relationship for now" He fell on the bed, removing his shoes and tossing them away."You're insane, Mabel."  
  
She laughed at her brother, tossing him a look that said "we both know I'm not the insane one." and as she moved to the side of the room to unpack her busisness, Dipper could swear he saw her hopping. She's cute, he tought. Too bad she's so much of a bother! She can find boyfriends like she's changing socks, but they always run off, either because she dismissed them, or because they didn't want to wear her "I'm with this giiiirl (pointing to Mabel)" sweaters. Or any kind of ugly sweaters she'd manage to gift them. He chuckled, suddendly feeling bad for all the guys she's dated.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" She pouted next to him. "I'm not insaaane. You are, always doing nothing but reading! Reading sucks!"  
  
He grinned "Oh but sweet Mabs, you're reading too! Look at all the girls magazines you read a day!"  
  
"Yeaaaaah... But I mostly look at the pictures." She showed him a page (who knows where she got the magazine from)"Look at this guy! He's so hella cute!" She threw it in his face and Dipper caught it to look at it closely.  
  
"Urgh, I mean look at his nose, He looks like an old witch!"  
  
"Oh come on, that looks like a compliment, you like witches!" she said, grinning.  
  
"No, no I don't. I like wizardry and magic. Not actual witches." He sighed.  
  
He tought of tossing the paper back at her but he flipped a few pages. He owned this to her, he could at least show some interest in something she seemed so fond of. After about 3 or 4 pages he grew tired of it, and was going to put it back (or litterally throw it in her face, who knows) when he stopped straight on a picture.  
  
"Who the hell is that? Mabel who is that?" he showed her the guy pictured on the page.  
  
"Oooh, he's cute, right? He's some kind of rich guy that happens to also be a model. He is so prettyyyyy! I mean look at that hair! Oh bro-bro, I knew you were gay!"  
  
"No, hell no Mabel! Yuck! I just... He's the guy that almost ran over me when I crossed the road. And I'm not gay!"  
  
"You mean you met William? I should have been there! Geez... You're so lucky!" She was now standing, almost in his personal space. She was too excited to attempt calming her down.  
  
"Seriously Mabs? I almost died! What's with you and this guy? You're so weird!"  
  
William... What on earth? Why did he happen to be everywhere all of a sudden? And with that, Dipper swore to decipher the man. Why, he didn't know, but something told him this guy wasn't as neat as he looked on paper.  
  
And with that, he didn't listen to the rest of Mabel's discussion, only nodding now and then so she would think he actually was interested in her babbling.  
  
That's when he fell asleep, that she knew he didn't really care. But it felt nice to talk for a while with her brother. She gave a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead, where his birthmark standed proudly. "Good night, Dippin' dots."she whispered to the young male that was now slightly snoring. She knew too well her brother wasn't himself since all these years... but she knew it was no use talking about it. So she went to bed, or at least to her pillow fort, and dived into her dreams.  
  
Dipper woke up (or was literally thrown back into reality) by a knock on the window. Then another. Mabel was still deep in sleep, mumbling something about cupcakes, and he didn't want her to be waken up because of whoever the f... was playing with them. So he opened the window and let out a yelp when he came to face the one person thanks to whom (altough Dipper wasn't thankful) he was still alive.  
  
"Let me in, please? I wanted to apologize about yesterday... I mean I was a little drunk, due to that party and yeesh... Come on, kid, let me in, it'll be easier."  
  
Great. Now he not only was almost run over by a famous person, but now that one person was an alcoholic. Could it get any better?  
  
"Why should I? Plus, keep your voice low, please. You're gonna wake up my sister."  
  
"Oh, is Sh... Your sister here too? Great! but I won't, kid. Or maybe I will... if we come to a deal!" He looked almost joyful, and winked at Dipper, or at least that's what it looked like if only he didn't wear this eye patch of him.  
  
"This again? Fine, what do you want? But I want you to go and never come back after this."  
  
"Come on, that's no fun! I can't do that. But I can keep my voice low if you let me in. Deal?"  
  
Dipper sighed. This stranger started to get on his nerve, and that was no good. Dipper had shown himself to become quite violent over the past months. He guessed that if he came to punch the man, it wouldn't be mistaking as self defense against a thief. You don't get away from punching famous people.  
  
"Fine." Dipper growled and let the man inside, without helping him in.  
  
"Geez P...Kid." That was close, Bill tought."You're no gentleman to yours guests, are you?"  
  
"You're not a guest, you're a parasite. Now what is it about? Be quick."  
  
"I told you already. I am sincere. I want to say I'm sorry." Dipper didn't buy it.  
  
"Is that all? Okay, so I heard it. You can go now." Dipper slurred.  
  
"Rude, kid. I also wanted to ask why you crossed that road."  
  
"That's none of your busisness, William, or whatever your name is, again." Dipper sputtered, almost hissing at the older male before him.  
  
Both of them freezed as Mabel started to speak. Thankfully, she mumbled something about unicorns and chocolate, and Dipper sighed in relief that she wasn't awaken by their little discussion. How would she react catching her twin brother speaking with what was probably one of her idols? She'd never forgive him for not waking her up, and she would probably never let William leave the room, no matter if she'd risk jail for that. Mabel could be scary when she was fangirling. His little soliloquy was suddendly interrupted by William, whom he almost forgot about.  
  
"Well, it started becoming my busisness when I crashed my stunning and expensive (for all that matters) car into a tree to avoid a stupid and reckless teen that was probably sad over an ended relationship. For all you know, I could have sued you for that, and I'd have won. But I didn't. So you at least own me a few minuts of your time to listen what I've got to say, buddy."  
  
"First off, I'm none of yours buddies, I'm 18 so I'm no longer a kid, so stop calling me neither, thanks. Plus I'm pretty sure that rich or not, you can't run over a person and get away with it, so of course you'd better avoid me. The last thing is, stop trying to guess anything about me. Don't even think I'm only sad after a break-up, because you know none of the shits I'm going through." He started to heave his voice "You're starting to get on my nerves, Will. And trust me on this, you don't get away with pissing me so easily."  
  
"Dipper?" A high-pitched voice broke down the two male's discussion. "Dip-dop, who are you talking to?" She grunted, looking at her phone."Dipper I can't see, are you on the phone? It's barely 3 am!"  
  
Dipper sighed once again, wich became an habit nowadays.  
  
"See what you've done? Hope you're happy with yourself, for god's sake! Is it something you like to do, waking up people at 3 am?"  
  
Even in the dark, Dipper could sense that the older man smirked. Something about it gave him creeps and he felt shivers running through his body.  
  
Light switched down and the two mans looked at Mabel who proceded to see a bit more clearly in the room. Her face lit up from being dizzy and still sleeping to sparkles in her eyes, lips semi-parted as if she saw a winged bunny before her.  
  
"That's you! Oh my god! Dipper, that's William!" She squeaked.  
  
"Nice to meet you, lady, The name's William, but you can call me Bill. I take it that you know me?" He removed his top hat and gestured as if to great her.  
  
All of a sudden, the man looked almost nice, and Dipper found himself to think that he had everything of a gentleman, including the behaviour, and the clothes. Then Dipper tought that the clothes were most likely something pretty expensive, probably costing more than you could earn in a year of hard work. Next to his 10 dollars shirt and some pants that he found in a thrift shop, the younger male looked pityfull. Not that he did care to impress the person that Dipper just met, but yet, he felt kinda bad. Deeply lost in his toughts, the man totally didn't register the nickname Bill used to present himself.  
  
Mabel, of course, proceded to present herself, and William always acted nice to her, unlike to how he acted with Dipper. She talked about a lot of things, unable to focus, and didn't give Will much  
  
And the night went through, and Dipper couldn't find a way to get rid of the newest friend of his twin sister. This was going to be a very long night, he tought.  
  
Mabel finally fell asleep again, snoring too loudly to be girly. Dipper's toughts quickly fluttered to recording it, but if she did hear it, she would probably never go to sleep again, so he didn't. Then he snapped back into reality. There, in their room, was a stranger that totally didn't belong here.  
  
"How long has it been?" he muttered to Dipper.  
  
"What?" Dipper looked confused."How long since what?"  
  
"Come on, kid. I can see depression when I come across it. I mean, look at those shelves. They're full of child stuff. A regular kid of your age would put up music band merchandizing, or even nerd stuff, I don't know, something you like. Even homework, I don't know. But those shelves are full of things that obviously belonged to a child, and on top of that, we can clearly see it was left untouched since it was put there. There's dust everywhere." He starred at Dipper. "It looks like you stopped to live years ago. And with what happened yesterday, it totally makes sense."  
  
Dipper felt like he would just stop breathing. He hid his mental state for oh, so long, and that stranger comes in and it takes him 20 minuts to found out that Dipper is a living dead. It didn't help with the guy's appreciation tough, and Dipper glared back, not saying anything.  
  
"Ah, I'm the first one to guess, then. Now I can either help you to live again... Or help you end up your suffering, that is." Dipper kept looking Bill dead in the eye. "But I'd need something in return. Nothing comes for free."  
  
"I have nothing worthy enough that would catch a rich kid's eye." Dipper snapped back."And even if I did, I'm not interested. I might be mentally ill, but you might want to go take pills for your mental illness. You sure don't look totally sane, proposing deals and stuff to strangers."  
  
"Oh, are you? And what if I said Chaos and destruction? Death of all life?" A smirk made it's way back on the face of the older male.  
  
"Not interested. You know the way out." He didn't even question the man's sanity again, but went back to bed, trying hard to contain his interested.  
  
And as Bill obeyed and exited the room as he was told, a crooked grin ran up his features. He totally caught the spark that ran in the eyes of his dearrest pine tree. Oh, this was going to be so much fun!  
  
That night, the boy dreamt of weirdmageddon. The nightmares kept going on, true to the memories, untill Bill cipher's last words. He couldn't quite remember how it had ended, but Dipper pines knew too well. It didn't end with the golden triangle saying "I will see you soon, Pine tree..."  
  
When Dipper woke up again, it was to a familiar weight being creeping into his bed, then he crept both eyes open to the grinning face of his older sister, violently shaking him awake.  
  
"PANCAAAAKES!" She screamed at him, a little bit too close to his ears for him to get away without a buzzing head. His stomach growled painfully. That was new.  
  
If Dipper came to be honest, he would say he didn't eat for 4 days straight, but it became a habit for him and never would he show any signs of being hungry. He hid it pretty well, untill now. He was actually hungry, starving even. For the first time in years, he felt alive. Or at least, wanting to live.  
  
What next would happen, in his so quiet, boring little life? Before then Dipper pines could clearly say what would happen. He would wake up, pack his lunch (wich he would eventually throw out at some point) go to school, smile, listen (or at least fake it) and go home, do homeworks, sleep. Over and over. But for once, he didn't know. Would he meet the annoying stranger once more? Would he go to class or skip them? Oh, this was exciting. He couldn't wait.

 

Mabel fainted being sick to their parents to stay a couple more days. Grunkle Stan helped her, so their parents bought it easily. He was happy to reunite with his grand niece, and he knew too well that missing schools two or three extra days was not going to hurt anybody, especially seeing how Mabel got the best grades. Altough Dipper used to be the smart one, Mabel was always oh so creative, and being in an art class, it sure did help her.  
  
Dipper kept going to school, but it's only by the end of the third day that he ran into Bill again. He was rushing home to bid his goodbyes to Mabel before she went back to piedmont to prepare for next week's classes, but when he saw the familiar face amongst the crowding of people in his way, he knew he would make it up late. Oh well. He knew she would stay an extra day if leaving would mean she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her favorite brother (Not that she had any others tough.) so he didn't care much. Tomorrow was saturday, so she could even stay for the whole week-end. He approched with caution the crowding, wondering what all the fuss was about. They didn't seem to care about bill, maybe because he wore black sunglasses and a hood, making him almost unrecognizable for everyone. Dipper wasn't even sure it was him. But Dipper never made it to the crowding and was pulled in by the blonde.  
  
Bill didn't take the time to wave an hello or even explain. He ran away, holding Dipper's wrist close, and the younger male didn't question it. They ran together for what felt like ages, but more realisticly was about 15 minuts. Dipper's palm was sweating and he was thankful that the older man's chose to hold his wrist instead of his hands.  
  
"What the heck, William?" Dipper screamed once they stopped running, both panting.  
  
"I think I accidentally put someone on fire" was all the older male said, grinning.  
  
"What? How on earth can you 'accidentally' put someone on fire?" did Dipper say, facepalming.  
  
"Er. I don't know, I'm still getting used to this whole human thing. Did you know that snapping fingers is a thing down here? Well, I tried it, and that lady caught on fire."  
  
Dipper lifted a brow, this was getting weirder. Okay, so Gravity falls wasn't the neatest place on earth, and for sure they had seen actual unicorns and gnomes over the past years, but yet, you don't just "accidentally put someone on fire" by snapping two fingers.  
  
"The fuck, William. What's that and the human thing? Because frankly to me you look damn like a freaking human." He fainted a fake gasp. "Nooo. Don't tell me you're one of those rich bastards that thinks they don't belong to the human kind and actually thinks they're better than the rest of the world. No way."  
  
"Kid."  
  
"No, because if that's it, why on earth do you hang out with me? I don't know, can't your money buy you friends? Because seriously you look pretty lonely. I don't even like you a single bit and yet you keep appearing now and then in my life and think you can bother me because you're some kind of celebrity. You know, you can't just follow and creep people like that. I mean, seriously, William!"  
  
"Kid!" William tried to shout louder, once more, trying to get the younger's male attention.  
  
"And what's with the fashion thing as well? I mean look at you. All black and yellow. Seriously? What are you, a bee? Or maybe you think you should wear gold because ya'now, You are rich and golden for this world? I don't."  
  
"Pine tree!" This time, it was a growl.  
  
Dipper stopped talking straight away, lips parted as if interrupted.  
  
"Wh... What did you say?"  
  
Oh no, come one Dipper pines. You can't seriously be that dumb? All this gold... The bowtie... How the man talked... That can't be... No, no. No... Nononono!  
  
"Who's body is this. Did you steal some rich kid's body? Someone's gotta notice!"  
  
"Hehehe..Hahahahahaha!" What started as a soft laugh became a creepy laughter that gave Dipper an uncomfortable feeling."I told you we'd meet again! Didn't you listen?"  
  
"I will defeat you. Again." The younger male tought he was going to babble, but it came out pretty good. To be honest, Dipper was scared. He knew he didn't have the strenght he had back in the day, and that if weirdmageddon were to happen again, he'd give up.  
  
"Oh no, you won't. But fear not, kid. I won't hurt your family. In fact, I don't plan on hurting anyone. Trust me on this, you have my word. my plans are greater. " He chuckled."And you will help me, Pine tree. Oh yes, you are going to help me, and willingly."  
  
"A...And why's that?" Dipper tought "I tought you were smart. Are you stupid enough to think I'm just going to help?" but he said nothing. To be honest, Dipper Pines was dead scared. But he wouldn't show it, or at least he would try to hide it.  
  
"Because you're bored."  
  
And with that, he got his pine tree to listen.

 

Dipper was right when he tought Bill wanted to rule the world, he was just mistaking on how the dream demon would proceed. He tought of yet another weirmaggedon ("How uncreative! This was done already!" was the former triangle's answer when Dipper mentionned it) but his ennemy had greater toughts. "I wanna be a king!" Did he chip playfully. And after Dipper argued, as to why he couldn't be such a thing (Mostly because there were no kings in america) and when the older man sighed and told him that "it was fine, I'll go for queen then!", Dipper almost felt bad for telling him it was not possible either. In that moment, the former monstruous entity almost looked like a children from whom someone would have stole his ice cream. It was cute, in it's way, and Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at the tought of seeing Bill Cipher having it's ice cream stolen.  
  
The younger male then proceeded to explain that they had president, and that to be such a thing you'd have to run as mayor first, wich wasn't easy, and would require a school process, etc. When he was done, telling the former demon that it would take way too long to become such a thing, Bill only answered "I'm immortal. Time is not real! I don't care. How do I buy a school?" and with that, the younger boy started to laugh.  
  
How weird. Dipper pines laughing with his former mortal ennemy. But he didn't let his guard down.  
  
Later in the day, Dipper eventually left and told bill to not let anyone know his real identity. He came back to the shack and as he tought, Mabel wasn't gone. She hurried to tell him that she stayed for the week end, and Dipper fainted a surprise look. This night, he ate with appetite, and even showed interest to Mabel's stuff. He fainted not to hear when she kept going on on that "William" and how he was so nice, knowing too well that behind the pretty face, there was no other than a golden evil triangle. But Mabel was too pure and too precious to be worried about this yet again, so he kept quiet and just agreed on whatever she'd say.  
  
Time went on it's course and with it, the week-end. It quickly ended (Well, for Mabel, that would have wished to stay another week, but Dipper wished it would have went faster.) and by the end of sunday, Mabel was gone on her plane, giving one last awkward sibling hug to her bro-bro.  
  
Dipper had never been so happy to get up for school when monday came. He eventually got the demon to agree on going with him and even tough he didn't like the guy at all, for the first time in ages he would get to talk about magic and supernatural events. He didn't care at all who he was talking to, as long as he did it about subjects he liked.  
  
But it didn't start out well. Upon meeting the older male at a meet-up convenience, of course the demon had to make a few jokes on Dipper's life, mostly on the fact that the guy had never had a girlfriend.  
  
Little did he know, Bill lied to him yet again. Ruling the world was far from being his will, but even Bill wasn't sure of what he truly needed. "No seriously kid. having a girlfriend looks fun! You can have her do stuff for you, it's like having a slave!" Bill's eye was wide open, as if he was happy, joyful.  
  
"No, it's not. When you're in a relationship, both people trust each other, it's based on trust and love." Dipper was getting bored by the happiness of the demon, but also from the gossip that started to spread around them. He could swear he heard "Is that William?" and similar talks from most of the girls.  
  
"Love..?" The demon looked lost, wich was a premiere.  
  
Dipper cringed. "Oh no, no I'm so not gonna talk about that NOR birds and bees with you. i'm so done! Oh god. I'm having this discussion with a demon."  
  
Even with only one eye, Dipper could tell that Bill tried puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay, fine. Love... Well, where to begin? Love is a feeling, you know, that's the most beautiful thing one could encounter. You feel it deep down in your guts, like butterflies flying, like your insides are twisting. It is somewhat painful. It's like being binded to someone, you think of them everynow and then. You feel safe with them, like nothing could even happen. Like you do not need to fight anymore. If your love is deep enough, you could say you'd do anything, even sacrifice for that one special person."  
  
When dipper looked at Bill, he was wearing a disgusted face, as if Dipper had described a scenery of corpses everywhere. Altough that would probably make the immortal being laugh a lot, or even enjoy it in the most disgusting way.  
  
"Why would anyone like to experience this? So you're tearing apart and you can't even protect yourself. I call it being weak." He pouted.  
  
"Oh nevermind. I knew you'd say something in these lines anyway. Let's just go to school."  
  
He headed to the place they were attempting to go, and Bill followed close behind. Dipper could swear Bill could not contain his excitement, and people were starting to give them weird looks.  
  
Dipper had a sigh of relief when he got his week scheduling and saw they were not going to share any classes for a while. Altough he looked forward hanging with the older male, he would appreciate a bit of loneliness, especially if people were to make fun of him yet again. He had little to no friends here, and being bullied was not something rare for Dipper pines, wich he eventually got used of, but he would not want the demon to make fun of him even more.  
  
Classes went as always, he sat in the back of the room and drabbled on his sheets tiny characters, from funny animals that would make Mabel laugh, such as a donkey with an incredibly big nose, to the simplest things as geometrical shapes. Shapes, as in a triangle is a shape. Dear lord. Was Bill invading his toughts, even when he wasn't asleep? Or was he just thinking too much about the former triangle?  
  
Now that he tought about it, Bill didn't answer his questions back then. Did he steal some rich kid's body and something? He knew too well how it felt to have it's body possessed by the demon, you look back as your life goes on without you. What if the man's soul was still hanging around and looking at them pissing off each other? This was weird.  
  
"Hey, Dipper!" whispered a high pitched voice behind him. No answer.  
  
He felt the tip of a paper hit his head. What the fuck? He picked the paper that was neatly folded into a tiny airplane and quickly unfolded it.  
  
Are you friend with William? :)  
  
Oh great. Now he was getting unwanted attention from random people just for hanging around the guy. He ripped a part of his sheet to answer, on wich he wrote in his messy, usual handwriting:  
  
No I'm not  
  
He folded it, not as neatly as the little airplane, but just enough so that it could fly. Then he looked around, not sure where to send it.  
  
"Over here!" A young girl waved at him discreetly, just enough so the teacher wouldn't catch her.  
  
She was alright, not what you'd call a film star beauty, but she had a gentle face, subtle with grace. Her eyes were alit, similar to mabel's, full of life and joy, yet you could definitely tell she was calm and serious when it was needed.  
  
He tossed the paper away, far enough for the girl to catch it.  
  
She seemed to chuckle a bit, Dipper was too far to really tell. She took back her pen and wrote back.  
  
Oh, I tought so. You were hanging with him earlier.  
  
Btw, Funny little triangle :p  
  
He caught the little plane as it flew, and flinched at the last words. He totally forgot about his scribbles on the sheet. He was so stupid. He should be more careful, if Bill learned he drew tiny versions of himself, he wouldn't miss the opportunity to make fun yet again of the poor Dipper.  
  
Dipper flipped around to smile at the girl. He hoped she didn't think he was facepalming because of her message but it seemed alright, she waved once more (Why did she do that? Girls are so weird.)  
  
That's when the annoying drill rang again in Dipper's ears (and probably those of all of his classmates) saving him from drowning in embarassment.  
  
Dipper wasn't taken aback to see the least person he would have liked to see once he went past the class door. He sighed and kept going, ignoring the flustering joy of the older man.  
  
"Hey pinetree, my eyes are up there, ya know?" He gestured, two fingers pointing to his eye and patch.  
  
"I don't want to look anywhere near you, plus you only have one eye. Or at least, one visible eye." He replied harshly, not even looking at the demon.  
  
"Well, I have both, it's just easier to live with one, so I..." He was interrupted by Dipper, who turned heel to look at him straight in his eyes (or at least, in one of them).  
  
"Bill. I. Don't. Care." was all he said, obviously annoyed more and more by the blonde.  
  
If that was possible, Dipper would have said he saw a glimpse of sadness in the eye of the former triangle. But it was not something that Dipper would consider, as the man was always so fond of himself, confident and never showing any feelings nor emotions beside joy, insanity, anger, and such things. Of course, he had seen him show some signs of being confused, but that's all. Dipper doubted the man could even feel shame, sadness, or love. Not only show or hide it, feel it. He just couldn't. Demons couldn't, right? And that's what annoyed Dipper the most. He knew the person walking beside him was far from being human, and he didn't even try to hide it. Fuck, he wanted to punch him so hard in that moment.  
  
The taller man kept his mouth shut, much to Dipper's relief. What the younger male least wanted was to argue again. This day was already tiring enough, no need to add some demon annoyance on top of that.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence untill they reached what looked like a cheap restaurant to Bill.  
  
As they entered, the place was crowded, and Dipper doubted they could get a seat. But that would have been forgetting Bill was famous, so of course everyone proposed to have a seat at their tables. Bill quickly accepted the offer, not minding if that meant one of the people at the table would have to eat standing, or go retrieve another table from some local. Dipper mumbled some "no, thank you." of course, not wanting to bother anyone. The two boys were very different, and people quickly wondered how two could get along with so many differences.  
  
After they both ate their dinner (or at least, after Bill finished his meal and stole most of Dipper's) and once Bill was asked most of the usual questions such as "where are you from?" "Do you still live with yours parents?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" (To wich he replied no, much to the girl's happiness) and after he gathered a few numbers (Wich he didn't know what to do with by the way, not knowing what even a cell was.) People started to leave, leaving Bill and Dipper alone at the table, much to Dipper's relief, who was now able to start asking weird questions to the former demon.  
  
"Do you need to eat? What about breathing? Sleeping?"  
  
"My spirit energy maintains the body alive. But I eat because it's kinda nice. You remember when I spilled soda over your whole face, right? That was for pleasure, too." He winked, or at least Dipper tought he did, only having one eye.  
  
Dipper flinched at the use of the 'pleasure' word, a bit disgusted to see the demon use such a word to describe being in his body. And that was weird, out of context.  
  
He kept going on."Breathing, well I don't need to either, but if I didn't, people would start tossing weird looks, and trust me, I tried it. Was kinda fun, I can even stop my heart beat, but once I fell asleep, forgetting to keep it beating, and well, when I woke up people started to scream and run, they tought I was dead. I didn't mind the CPRs, tough, the electricity shocks were hilarious!"  
  
Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at the tought of Bill Cipher waking up in the morgue. He wondered how he hid that, but he didn't ask, letting the older male carry on.  
  
"Sleeping, well, I need to. I don't need it to keep my vessel alive tough, but I need it to go in the mindscape. That is where my energy comes from, and if I don't go, my soul would die. Plus I still need to give people nightmares. I love it!" an insane smirk crossed his features yet again. Dipper shivered at the toughts.  
  
"I went into yours dreams a couple times as well, pine tree. You sure dream a lot of those girls, but I don't get the point in dreaming of mating." He lifted his head to look back at Dipper, whose face was gone a beautiful flustered red.  
  
He shoved his hands to his face, hardly managing to keep his calm and hid from embarassment. Of course, the demon didn't quite understand human bodies and their reactions, yet he couldn't help but feel bad at the tought that someone saw his dreams.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, because if you do, Demon or not, I'm gonna break that nose you seem so fond of!" Dipper warned him, now standing, almost ready to punch the older male.  
  
Bill started to whine at the tought. He opened his mouth to speak but it kept shut as Dipper stood up and gathered their stuff.  
  
"Now let's go, would you? I have classes at 1PM. I don't know you, but I'm so not going to be late to class" His pace fastened, and Dipper was found hoping that the demon did not follow.  
  
"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Was all the young girl said.  
  
"No, I'm with my pine tree!" A shit-eating grin crossed his face at the tought of bothering again his favorite human, and giving him daily nightmares.  
  
The girl didn't know what to answer. "Uh... A pine tree? Are you planning stuff with an actual tree?"  
  
That's when Dipper came into view to catch a glimpse of the discussion.  
  
"Urgh, Bill, you don't just say to people you're hanging with 'your' pine tree!" He facepalmed then waved hello to the girls.  
  
"Oh, Pine tree! How were yours classes?" As he spoke, the girl that seemed already confused, was clearly lost. Who even calls his friend a "pine tree"? And even more weird, who even calls their friend "mine"? Was the guy gay or something?  
  
"Are you two... A couple?" did she speak, in a very low tone, almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, we're a couple of people, what's your point?" was all Bill answered to her, not getting what she wanted to say.  
  
"Bill! No, she meant if we were romantically involved, -he turned around to look at the confused girl- wich no, we are not, not even in his dreams I want to get close to that guy"  
  
"But uh... Are you BFFs or something then?" The curious girl spoke, looking at Dipper.  
  
"No, no that's not gonna happen. I'm not even his friend, he's just harassing random people. Here, if you want him you can take him, I don't care, toss him into your bedroom or even your freezer. As long as he does not comes back to me do whatever. You can even murder him, I don't care." He answered, getting really annoyed by the unwanted attention. All he wanted was to go home and be done with the man and all that came with the 'Bill fucking Cipher' package, such as fame, weird questions, fangirls, money.  
  
"Rude, pine tree. And here I was thinking we were friends." He mustered to Dipper.  
  
"Not even if yours dreams." He said, turning heels and leaving both of them there.  
  
"You're not in charge of those, ya know? I'm the dream maker."  
  
Now the girl probably tought he was some kind of narcissist, but Dipper didn't care. He fastened his pace, hoping to be home by 6 pm, in time for dinner.  
  
Thankfully Bill didn't follow, and Dipper was found to be relieved. Then at mid-course of his home travel, he tought it was way too quiet... Almost lonely not to have anyone annoying by his side.  
  
Once back home, he burried himself in bed and didn't dare to move, even when his grunkle stan called for him. Unfortunately, Stanford wasn't willing to give up on getting the young man to go downstairs and share a meal with his two "favorite grunkles" (as Stanley stated). They ate in silence, barely murmuring anything. They kept it to the "So Dipper, what have you done today?" and he kept it to the strict minimum, never mentionning Bill Cipher nor anything that came from it.  
  
Stanley started to whine about some customer that asked for a refund that they "deserved" and to wich he clearly said to go shove it down their ass, wich got him a mean glare from his twin brother.  
  
"What? It's about time the kid learns some things from his grunkles, isn't it?" He answered back.  
  
"I know most of the swears you could teach me, if not all, grunkle stan." He said, stuffing his mouth with another bite.  
  
"That's my boy." He muttered back.  
  
The melody of the doorbell rang. Who could visit them this late? Oh no, Dipper hoped it was not that annoying triangle again. Seriously, two times in a day?  
  
"Well, if no one's gonna be polite enough to answer, let me be the man of the day!" Stanford stood up and went to open the door. Dipper quickly followed in his tracks, crossing fingers and silently praying to whoever-was-up-there-if-there-is-even-someone that the visitor was human.  
  
And as the door opened, Dipper could swear that either there was no one up there, or the man was deaf and didn't hear him.  
  
There, before both Stanford and him, stood a man dressed in black and yellow, a man that Dipper hoped not to see ever again, or at least for the rest of the day. That same man retrieved his hat and muttered a "Good evening, Mister pines" to stanford, and in that moment, Dipper swore that everything was going black, as his great uncle opened his mouth and said:  
  
"I know you."  
  
His heart skip a beat.  
  
"I saw you on the tv yesterday" He muttered to the young man. "you're quite famous, son."  
  
Stanley's ears perked at the 'famous' word. He rushed in, as quickly as he could in his wheelchair.  
  
"And what does bring you at the mystery shack? We're closed, but we could open up for you. Just keep in mind there's no refund!" The disabled man blinked towards the blonde.  
  
"Thank you, mister pines, but I'm not here for the mystery shack. I'm a friend of your son -Dipper glared back, as if to say 'in yours dreams'- and I'm here to bring the homework he forgot in class today." He gestured to the sheets he was carrying, and the front one was obviously blank. Damn, Bill didn't even try.  
  
"Did you eat, uh, William, it is? We were almost done, but there are leftovers, feel free to pick a plate in the kitchen." Stanford spoke.  
  
"Yes it is. I would love to share a meal with you, Mister Pines." He followed the older mans inside, pulling his pine tree by the wrist.  
  
"I can walk by myself, thanks, Bill." He murmured to the taller male.  
  
"So you go by Bill, huh? That's not very common... You remind me of an old... -he tought for a bit, not sure wich word to use- friend of mine." Stanford looked at him dead in the eyes (or eye, in Bill's case.).  
  
"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." He chirped playfully at the old man."Thank you. You remind me of an old acquaitance of mine, too. Wished I could call him a friend, but I guess I messed up in the end, and now we're not talking anymore."  
  
Dipper perked up at the "I messed up". Was he really meaning what he said? Is there any chance Bill was regretting it? No, he probably was just playing around with their heads.  
  
"That's a shame, William. You seem like a nice guy. Should I call you Bill? No, no sorry I can't. You're nothing like that ... er, person. He felt no regrets toward anything or anyone. Hell, he could go around and kill the whole town, he'd just laugh at it."  
  
If Bill was insulted, he didn't show it. He did his best to act nice toward the three pines. And so there they were, all 3 of us sharing a family dinner with a demon. Bill was at ease, and for a moment, it looked almost nice to share that moment with him.  
  
"And so, Will. Talk to me. How did you become a model?" Stanford spoke again, leaving almost no room for Stanley's discussion.  
  
"Well, I can't say I did it all myself, my parent's help was needed in the process. They are very nice, you'd get along. A bit weird and almost more enamoured of their money than their family -He smiled at Stanley, whom didn't know if he should laugh or feel offended- but deep down in their soul, they are very loving and nice."  
  
Now that was Dipper's turn to be lost. Parents? Help? Loving? Nice? Was it just a part of Bill's acting?  
  
They both silently approved and Stanford took both his and his twin brother's plate, in order to clean them up. He silently asked if Bill and Dipper were done too, and Bill muttered thankings to the older male.  
  
"Now if you would escuse me" Dipper said in a low voice, mocking Bill's manners. "Bill, come with me. We're gonna look at those homeworks." He pulled Bill by the wrist to lead him to the attic as the older male did earlier to make him enter in his own house.  
  
Once they entered the younger man's room, Dipper started to yell at the former triangle, as if he forgot his uncles presence downstairs.  
  
"What the heck were you thinking, Cipher?" His hands turned into tight fists, ready to hit the man standing before him.  
  
"Easy there, kid. Give me one minut and I'll explain. Deal?" He proposed a hand, but the tought of acceptance was quickly dismissed by the younger man.  
  
"Oh no, I'm so not fucking shaking that hand. I've got enough of hand shakings for a whole lifetime. Did you know that when I was offered to shake a hand on my first job, I did a panic attack and got fired straight after? Heck, you ruined my life, man."  
  
"Okay, fine, we don't have to make it a former thing. You know I'm feeling quite proud on making your life a living hell, right? So why telling me more about those facts?" Bill seemed content with himself, wich almost made Dipper growl at the older male.  
  
"Will you shut that fucking mouth of yours and explain already why you're crashing down at my house?"  
  
"Pine tree, I'm pretty sure I can't keep my 'mouth shut' and explain at the same time." He pouted.  
  
"Fine, fine, just explain already!" He threw his arms up, giving up. It would be the end of him if the demon kept annoying him. He'd die of an heart attack, aging 18. What a shame, he was young, they'd say. But in the end they wouldn't care and carry on. Maybe Mabel and the stans would actually miss him. Whatever. Dipper found himself thinking that in the end this might be the best eventuality to all this mess.  
  
"So err, I was offered this very nice house in the center of the town, heck, it was cheap so I bought it without even visiting it..." When he saw Dipper's look, he proceeded to explain "It was only about 300.000 ..." Dipper gasped at how much money that was. "Well maybe it is a lot, I have no idea how you use that money down here, but I've got a lot more, so it's fine I guess. But let me carry on. So there I was, standing in front of my new property. I entered or at least I tried. But I guess it was some wizard's trick, and demons could not enter. So I crossed the barrier (or at least, attempted) and my vessel collapsed on the ground as my demon form was jerked out of my meatsack. Face first. Heck, it was a pain to get it out! I had to enter someone's mind and ask them to get the unliving corpse that was half in, half out of the cottage. So now I am homeless, well not on papers, I have this house, but I can't enter it, so it's all the same in the end. I wanted to ask you where I could get an emergency housing for the night, and teleported in your room, but you were not there. And I'm pretty sure I would have been asked questions if I just went downstairs from your room so I teleported outside and you know what's next."  
  
Dipper sighed. "No, I know where that's going. You're not staying here. Just go die under a bridge or something, I don't care. You can go freeze wherever you want, but that's not gonna happen under my roof."  
  
"Please, pine tree! I have nowhere to go!" He almost looked scared.  
  
"Of course you do, don't be stupid. You're famous. You could ask anyone, heck, even stranger down the street and they'd let you rest at their house for all you wanted." And you could see the look on Dipper's face wasn't the one of a caring person. He was meaning it.  
  
"But imagine how they'd picture me after that! I'd be a famous HOMELESS person. That would be terrible!"  
  
No, that would be the best fucking thing to happen to me, he tought.  
  
"Fine, I'm just going to ask Stanford and Stanley if I can stay here for the night! They're not gonna let 'a friend' of their great nephew sleep outside!" He chirped.  
  
"Oh they won't, they'll lock you up in the basement once I tell them who you are really." Now Dipper was smirking, and Bill would have felt proud if he was not the one in the delicate situation.  
  
"Rude, pine tree! Okay, fine, fine. Let's make a deal."  
  
"Oh not this again." Did Dipper say, interrupting the taller man. "I told you I'm not gonna-" He closed his mouth shut, not daring to say anything.  
  
The man before him actually tore apart space and time to show him a glimpse of the galaxy, right before his eyes. The demon made up a black hole, much to the younger male's amazement.  
  
"I will show you some magic tricks if you let me sleep here." He smirked. "And I want the bed."  
  
"Geez, fine!" He gestured as if giving up. "But I'm keeping the bed."  
  
He pulled a pen and a notebook from his back pocket, and started to write down the phenomenon that happened before him.  
  
"Oh, we can both keep the bed" Bill muttered, and a deep growl started to rise down his chest, similar to a cat's purring. Heck, Bill fucking Cipher was purring.  
  
Dipper dropped the pen, that was swallowed whole by the black hole.

-Δ-

Bill was feeling a bit down upon seeing his pine tree would not get to sleep with him tonight. Sure he wasn't the most nice person (or demon) alive, and that he was proud of, but that didn't explain why Pine tree was disgusted enough not to accept sharing a bed with him. He even preferred to sleep on the ground! Bill didn't care, hey, that meant more space for himself! But he wanted to crack (he'd even say decipher) his little pine tree. What on earth did he do to disgust the little human?  
  
When Pine tree saw Bill Cipher on the verge of crying, trying to swallow back the unshed tears, keeping his pride up, he proceeded to explain to him that humans just do not share a bed with strangers. To wich, of course, Bill answered "But, we are no strangers!" wich earned him an awkward fake cough from his pine tree.  
  
"Yeah Bill, but ya know, when you share a bed with someone, you usually hm... Cuddle, or something." Pine tree obviously wasn't feeling at ease and Bill wondered why.  
  
"Cuddles? I don't know what that is, but if you need it in order to share a bed with me, we can do that!"  
  
And that's when he noticed. Pine tree turned to face him, and man, the guy's face was a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"Oh. So you mean mating." There was a blank, before Pine tree spoke again.  
  
"Yes, Bill. Sorta." He was embarassed.  
  
"Sorry, I like hanging with you, but I doubt humans and demons can actually-" He was quickly interrupted by the other man.  
  
"No, no I don't care! I don't want to! Geez, Cipher!" He tried to hide his face with one of his hands, wich was no use, considering Bill actually saw how red the younger guy was. "Fine, take the bed!"  
  
Pine tree unpacked a couple of pillows and put them on the ground so he would sleep a little better than on the bare ground. He burried himself in his white soft blanket. He didn't speak again to the demon, not even when he whispered to him.  
  
"Sleep well, pine tree."  
  
Did he hurt his pine tree?

-Δ-

Dipper's eyes shot open as he heard the annoying (Heck, that was even more annoying than Bill's voice) drill of the alarm in his ears. Why was it so loud? Oh lord, why was it right next to his ears? He hit it with violence, and the noise ceased. He suddendly remembered last night's happening. Still half asleep, he turned to the other side, only to face an asleep demon, snoring lightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter if you see how long the last one is. Thing is, the last one was pould have been about 4 chapters if I had a proper internet connection. So, expect smaller chapters from now on. Sorry guys! I prefer to update it frequently rather than each month with a big update. 
> 
> Also plot is starting now! Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the kudos! Love you guys xx

Dipper's eyes shot open as he heard the annoying (Heck, that was even more annoying than Bill's voice) drill of the alarm in his ears. Why was it so loud? Oh lord, why was it right next to his ears? He hit it with violence, and the noise ceased. He suddendly remembered last night's happening. Still half asleep, he turned to the other side, only to face an asleep demon, snoring lightly. 

"Fuck!" Dipper yelled, getting out of said demon's embrace. "Bill! Bill, wake up!"

Bill growled and tightened his arms on the human's waist.

"Come on, Bill, wake up! You're in my personal space! I swear to god, I'm gonna hit you, and I'm gonna like it!"

Bill opened his eye and looked at Dipper, not understanding what or why his pine tree was yelling in the morning. 

"Come on pine tree, just go back to sleep already. It's early... The sun is rising..." and he closed his eye, falling back in torpor.

"Urg, fucking Cipher..." Dipper muttered, getting out of Bill's grasp one more time. 

What was the use in asking for a bed if you planned to just fall onto the other person that shared the room with you? 

He went downstairs and met Stanley, waving an hello. 

"How was night, Dipper?" 

He tought about lying but he dismissed the tought. "Horrible."

"Nightmares?" He only said back, changing channels as they went.

No, I slept with a former triangle that happens to be an handsome famous man now, and that douchebag not only stole my bed but didn't have a use for it, he tought it was better to fall upon me and now there I am. He tought.

"Yeah." He sighed, still sleepily."Hey grunkle stan, can I take my breakfast upstairs? I still need to work a bit on something before school."

"Uh, okay, gonna leave your favorite grunkle here alone, fine! Go ahead, kid."

"Perfect grunkle stan, thanks!" He packed some cereals, two cans of pitt cola, and a glass of milk. He hurried to the attic and hoped the demon didn't just disapear. They had to talk about yesterday and he wouldn't let the former triangle escape this time.

Thankfully, he was still asleep, his golden locks covering most of his face. 

Dipper sat down, and took a picture. Hell, his sister was gonna love that. And he could use it if the demon was bothering him again. How would people feel about him sleeping with a boy? Haha, that was genius. Not that he cared if people thought he was gay, he was already bullied about reasons that he didn't even know himself, so whatever.   
He swipped it on the screen to his emergency folder and proceeded to send it to Mabel through snapchat, writing "Warning : do not sleep with at all costs" then removed it, thinking she might make the connection between William and Bill Cipher. He chuckled tough, that didn't help it being any less funny.  
He didn't need to make sure it was sent because the phone buzzed back.

Mabel : IS THAT WILLIAM

He was going to answer, but his sister knew better than to leave him time to.

Mabel : OH MY GOD IT IS

Mabel : BROBRO WHAT'S HE DOING IN THE ATTIC

Mabel : BROBRO WHY IS HE HALF NAKED ON THE GROUND

Mabel : DIPPER DID YOU HIT HIM

He messaged back 'No I did not, geez this guy is heavy.'.

Mabel : LET HIM SLEEP HE NEEDS HIS BEAUTY SLEEP 

Mabel : LET IT BE

'Urg, Mabel. i'm letting him sleep. I'm not gonna be bothered by a fuckass, famous or not.'

Mabel : THEN WHY DO YOU LIFT HIM

Mabel : YOU SAID HE WAS HEAVY

'No I meant he's quite the heavy type when you try to sleep and he just fall onto you'

Then he tought about it. Wait no. Don't send it. Abort! ABORT! ABORT!

Too late.

Mabel : OH

Mabel : OOOOOH

Mabel : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Mabel : DIP DOP

Mabel : DIP DOP DID YOU SLEEP WITH THE SEXY MAN ON YOUR GROUND

'Ugh Mabel. No I did not fuck with him, if that's what you meant. He had the bed and I had the ground, but he probably slipped from it because I woke up with him. Now I don't want to talk about it. I'm heading to school.'

He shoved the phone down his pocket, and didn't retrieve it even if it buzzed a couple times (or more like, about 10 times) 

He poked the man's cheek in an attempt to wake him up. He was so not gonna be late for school because of him. 

"Hey, Cipher. Grunkle stan is coming. He is naked." He whispered to the demon's ear.

"Fuck, pine tree..." He sharled to the brunette.

"Come on, the shower's down the stairs, but be careful not to be seen by Stan. And hurry up, I still have to go as well. " He threw a couple of towels and a shirt to the man, not sure if he could make some magically appear or not. Sure, it was probably not his size, but it would do for the day.

Luckily, Stanley kept quiet untill they left, wich mean he didn't see the blonde hanging around in the shack. He wouldn't have missed the opportunity to make fun of it. Hell, if anything, if probably made a bet on Dipper's sexuality with Mabel and it wouldn't go unnoticed if the boy went queer. 

The day went on as usual, except for the fussing around them, wich Dipper wasn't getting used to. Bill got out just fine, hell, the man liked to be the center of all the discussions.   
Of course he wouldn't bother being appreciated by teenagers.

The days that followed were just as 'fancy' (read : weird) as the last ones. With Bill showing up on a daily basis (except now he was teleporting in Dipper's room), Dipper found himself unable to sleep anywhere near his bed, fearing another demon's fall througout the night. 

And when Bill crept once again through his door to peek inside, Dipper tought it was time to resolve that "my-mansion-is-demonproof" situation. So he packed his journals in a pack, along with some pitt sodas and a few books that spoke of magic and followed the demon to his recently bought house.

The mansion was vast and intiminating. It had a tower on each side adorned with unpleasant-looking gargoyles and black roses that were growing on the sides, probably from some magical accident. The whole thing was dark, yet lined with gold now and then. Even the door was golden; it looked almost 10 feet tall to them with its peeling gold paint and frowning knocker. The black roses were the only things growing around the mansion. The grass wasn't caren for, plantlife taken back what was it's, with little patches of mud outgrowing the patches of grass. Restoring it to its former charm would be a long task but if it was done, the place would have been magical. Dipper didn't believe his eyes when he remembered that the demon talked about a 300 000 bucks value. Altough 300k bucks was enough to buy you a wonderful house, what was standing before the boy sure looked like more expensive. 300k for that? It was definitely a bargain. The fact that it was demon proof probably explained it. It must have been a demon's home by the past.  
Bill kept quiet and Dipper could swear he saw the taller man shiver once they approached the gates. Bill stopped right in front of it, unable (or unwanting) to cross it. Dipper muttered something under it's breath like "it's fine" and kept walking. His pace fastene as he entered and proceeded in the hallway. It was dark, with not a switch to bring light into the already sad and scary place. He stumbled upon something on the ground but as he stooped to take a closer look, a loud thump collided with the back of his head.

-Δ- 

Bill Cipher was quietly sitting on a bench in the gigantic garden, feets dangling and hitting whatever he could kick while waiting for pine tree to come back.

"Geez, this kid is taking some time." He said, not caring if someone saw him talking with himself."If this douche ditched me, I swear..."

But of course the kid could ditch him. He didn't trust him for what it's worth. Bill cipher trusted no one, but heck did he use humans! and Pine tree was terrible as a toy. He was entertaining, sure, but he responded and didn't respect Bill. Why did Bill keep him? He had no idea. He glanced at his Patek philippe / Henry Graves pocket watch, made of nothing but gold and diamonds. 3 pm. The kid was gone inside for half an hour now. What's talking so long? He took his phone out to text the kid, and took the opportunity to check if the kid hadn't texted him in the first place. Nothing. The discussion was empty.

-Δ- 

A buzzing crept through the quiet scenery.

DORITO DOUCHEBAG: Hey PT, what's taking so long.

One more.

DORITO DOUCHEBAG : Answer or I'm coming for you.

But the phone didn't get picked up from the hard ground. Neither did anyone read the angry? annoyed? worried? texts that Bill sent to his pine tree.

-Δ- 

Bill was now nervously walking back and forth, stepping on the few last flowers that had bloomed in the dead garden.  
It was now 18 minuts since he sent the last text that said "Pine tree, answer, you're gonna get me pissed" and still no answer of the young human he grew so fond of.  
Nobody ever dared to touch his stuff. And the kid was his. Whatever held him in there was no friend of his if he dared to touch even one hair of the human. The demon took in a deep breath and started to walk to the gate. Sure, he could not enter if he was a demon. But what about if he sealed his powers in an item outside of the mansion? It was risky, as someone could steal them, and it was dangerous because once he would have done this he would be nothing but a weak human. You better thank me for this, pine tree. He tought, as he drew blood from his palms to draw a triangle on a rock. Once the last line was done, he felt like all the sleepless nights crashed over him. He was now feeling like he carried an heavy weight : his own body. While most humans are used to carry their weight around, so enough not to notice it, the powers of Bill held him from weighing anything. So once he sealed his powers in the rock, he was now suffering from the daily chore of an human body. His breathing became erratic as he tried to keep it steady as a human's, and fighted over himself not to close his eyes shut and sleep. The demon -former demon, at least- was now feeling what they call 'being tired' and honestly? He was exhausted. His body was heavy, and he felt an entashable thirst grow over him. Hunger didn't wait as well and now the male was feeling insufferable torture. Damn, he would make the kid pay for this! He heaved his arms as best as he could and pushed the front door. With that, he penetrated the creepy mansion.

-Δ- 

Dipper chest rose and fell in erratic moves as the poor boy struggled to survive the agony that flooded over him.  
All humans took breathing for granted until the day they lost the ability to do so. And Dipper was experiencing this now. His ribs became steel traps. He had woken up breathing as if his body was starved of oxygen, gasping. Shallow bursts of heat came crashig down his chest, and he did his best to steady his breathing altough the panic that rose in him didn't help. Was he going to die here, alone, in the dark? Sure, all he wished for was to die, but not like this. It was painful. Slow and unstopping agony. Lack of air, seriously? He felt like he was drowning into despair. Was that what it felt to really die? It was hard, he wouldn't deny it. It was hard but at this particular moment, he felt it was for the best. Yeah. No more Bill cipher. No more school. No more... No more Dipper pines. Right? For the best, yeah. He closed his eyeshut as the darkness made his eyes no use in here. He struggled once more to find a breath but his body collapsed. He fainted, giving up.

-Δ- 

It became harder and harder to reach the hallway's end as Bill wasn't used to walking in a totally human body. It was heavy to walk, he was sweating, wich was new to him and to wich he tought it was plain disgusting and that he would be human never again. His pace fastened as he reached the hand of the very long hallway, and he groped through the walls to find his way. He stepped on something hard and tried to pick it up. A cell phone. A cell phone that showed over 10 messages of someone named "dorito douchebag". Definitely Pine tree's. Bill didn't know how to feel about this. Maybe he didn't answer simply because he lost his phone? Then he noticed something was off. Why did the screen only show half of what it used to show? Was it broken because it fell? He slid a finger on the screen to see if the damage was outside or inside. And all his finger encountered was a wet, mud feeling. What looked black in the bare lightning was in fact, a brownish red. It was blood. Bill held his breath and turned the phone to light the hallway. Not only was the phone covered in blood, but the hallway too. There was blood all over, enough for one to be brought in emergency to the hospital and not have all it's chance to get out. That's when Bill started to run, run to where his gut told him to. He ran like his life was on the line and broke through a closed door with ease. There, he stumbled upon something heavy, and brought the light to it to see an human body he recognized too well. The poor boy started to grow cold, falling deep into slumber and hypothermia. Bill brought a hand to his mouth as his insides tore themselves. Was it what they called human? Worrying... Was it human? How could one feel so bad about such a pleasent scenery? Bill used to enjoy the sight of blood and dying bodies. Yet in this moment, all the former demon felt was worry... Worry, sadness, and anger towards who did that to his pine tree... And himself. Regret flooded over him.  
His fault.   
For the first time, Bill Cipher regretted sending an human to his death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dipper Pines. How can one actually enjoy the presence of the demon? Little does he know, he does enjoy it.


End file.
